


Guardian Angel

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette December 2019, Daminette December 2020, Day 12 Soulmate AU, F/M, Guardian Angels, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 12 Soulmate AUDamian waits for his soulmate.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Guardian Angel

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3… 

2…

1…

0.5… 

The wind was knocked out of his lungs as someone pushed him out of a car's way. 

Damian looked around everywhere, his soulmate nowhere to be found. We're they the one who saved his life? 

He looked back at his timer and saw it stuck on "0.001 Seconds".

What happened? Has his soulmate died? Is he alone forever now? 

He kicked his tyre in frustration before schooling his face and making his way back home. If his brothers asked, he was not bothered by his soulmates non-appearance. 

….. 

Meanwhile… 

Marinette was angry. She had just been reassigned a charge. 

Her previous charge was the model Adrien Agreste. Unluckily for her, she fell in love with him and the Guardian Angel Corps found out and promptly changed her assignment. Angels weren't supposed to fall for anyone but their soulmate. 

Marinette knew it wasn't any harm to have a silly crush on the boy, her wings didn't appear when she first saw him, so she knew he wasn't her soulmate. She didn't even think she could fall in love with him if he wasn't her soulmate. 

But when she saw her charge for the first time her heart stopped and she felt a sharp pain in her back as feathers broke through her skin. Her wings. 

Marinette grinned and looked at her charge as he looked all over the street, not noticing the car about to hit him. 

She darted forward with her new wings and pushed him out of the way. 

He looked around, probably for his saviour. He faced Marinette and stared right through her before looking at his arm that read "0.001 Seconds". 

Marinette sighed, it was cruel for fate to give you a soulmate that you can't see, hear, touch or even know is there. 

Marinette knew that she could never be with her soulmate until he died, and almost selfishly she realised her position made her uniquely qualified to bring that about. 

She shook her head, no, her soulmate will live a long wonderful life, even if he believes he's truly alone. 

But he would never be alone, he had someone to take care of him. A guardian angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
